


The moon's pale light

by xelvera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelvera/pseuds/xelvera
Summary: With Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness defeated, and the Door to Darkness sealed, peace should have returned to the worlds. But the years-old plan of a mysterious Organization was finally beginning to take form, and harmony still an unreachable dream.Of course, the exactions of this Organization didn’t go completely unnoticed, and counter-plans began to hatch. However, in the midst of all that planning, some untied loose ends from the past threatened to be spanners in the work. Would the plans be flexible enough to incorporate these new elements, or would everything fall, the World entering unchartered territory?--- NOTE: Hiatus, I need to rework the story after having seen a major problem in it---
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The moon's pale light

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning to avoid future confusion: the order of the chapters won't always be chronological.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic!

Light was filtering through the window and illuminated the room. Said room wasn’t lightly decorated: a bookshelf on one side, a loaded desk on another, flanked by a music player and a lamp that was designed to look like an aquarium, with fake fish rotating around it. Right next to it was a bed, on which a teen with blond, spiky hair had just woken up.

His mind was still full of flashing images of the weird dream he just had. He shouldn’t be surprised: it had been a few days already that his time asleep was full of dreams about the same boy. But still, something like that, it was a bit strange.

He opened his window, left his bed, got dressed up and prepared himself for the day. There were only a few days of summer vacation left, and he didn’t want to waste time. He left to join his friends at the usual spot.

*********

It looked like he arrived last, as was often the case. Hayner, Pence and Olette were already here, waiting for him. Once he took his place, they all got started in a big conversation about nothing and everything, but the blond teen wasn’t really following. He was still pretty distracted with the dreams he had. They were so unlike what he got before: they were in a sort of chronological order, night after night. He was pretty sure dreams weren’t supposed to work like that.

“Roxas?”

He was brought back to reality by the concerned voice of Olette.

“Man, what’s with you and being totally out of it? This isn’t like you, but it’s been happening a lot lately,” added Hayner.

“I’m sorry…” answered Roxas.

“Nah, I’m just teasing you. We all have our moments, it’s fine. But, if you want to talk about it, we’re here.”

“Thank you guys. But there’s not much to say, it’s just the dreams.”

“What, they still are going on? That’s weird,” said Pence. “Like, okay, the first few times, it’s easy to just write that off as coincidences, but them being still here… and its still the same stuff?”

“Yeah, it’s still like a sort of story,” stated the dreamer. “Each dream takes place after the last one, and it’s all coherent.”

“That’s definitely starting to feel spooky,” declared Pence.

“You’re probably reading too much into it,” said Olette.

“Yeah,” added Hayner. “Besides, you find _everything_ spooky, Pence.”

“What? That’s not true!”

“Yes it is,” he pursued. “Remember that time where you thought there was that huge creature in the tunnels, haunting them? And it turned out it was just the shadow of a cat?”

“That was years ago! It’s not fair!”

Hayner and Olette started laughing, and Roxas joined soon after. Even Pence couldn’t help but eventually smile.

“Anyway,” eventually said Olette, “figuring out what’s going on in your head is obviously important, but I believe what you need right now is a break. Stop thinking about all of this, and just do something else. You’ll go crazy going over the same thing again and again.”

“Olette’s right,” concurred Hayner. “Say, I’m pretty sure I can beat you at darts right now.”

“Not a chance!” exclaimed Roxas.

And he was right, Hayner was yet again bested. Although he had to admit that his friend did better than usual and the score was really close: one slip from him and it could have gone the other way.

“You’ll end up getting him,” encouraged Olette.

“When did you get that good?” questioned a frustrated Hayner. “I feel like it was only a few months ago that I started teaching you how to play!”

“Hmm, I’m pretty sure it was more something like five years,” stated Pence.

“That long? I’m feeling so old right now.” A defeated Hayner slumped back into a sitting position.

The discussion then went on anecdotes of their past. After a while, Roxas felt like his thoughts were dragging him again and –

“How about we move somewhere else?” proposed Hayner.

“Like where?” asked Pence.

“It’s been a while since we went to Sunset Terrace,” said Olette.

“Yeah!” approved Hayner. “That feels like a nice place to be in right now.”

And so they left to move there.

*********

It really was the ideal place to just lie down, enjoy the sun and the breeze, and forget about everything else. Roxas had a feeling that was why his friends had chosen this place to go in, and he was grateful for that. He really had some of the best friends in the world.

_Friends…_

For some reason, the word was making him feel weird. It was just a pretty basic word, so he couldn’t really understand why, but it felt like there was some deep, hidden meaning associated to it. Ah, now wasn’t the time to linger on thoughts: they had come here precisely so he wouldn’t. So he directed his mind to just go bask in the moment. Here, alongside his friends, lying down, the sun on their face…

“Hey losers,” came from an all too familiar voice. “Forgot what beds are for?”

They all straightened in a sitting position.

“Great, you guys,” said Hayner, refusing to look at the newcomers. “Exactly what we needed.”

“Not happy to see us, blondie? What, do we smell funny?”

“You smell the type who’s sticking his nose in things he has no business for.”

“Your business is my business.”

“What, care about us now?” teased Hayner.

“Nah,” answered Seifer. “But I need to make sure you aren’t producing trouble.”

“Yeah!” added Rai. “’Cause Seifer’s the head of the disciplinary committee, y’know?”

“Job,” said Fuu.

“And,” continued Seifer, “what do I see there? Your existence troubles me.”

Roxas had enough and stood up. He clenched his fists, doing his best to control his anger, and solidly locked his gaze in the eyes of the source of his annoyance.

“Leave,” he demanded.

Something indescribable appeared for an instant on Seifer’s face, and immediately left before Roxas had a chance to understand what it was.

“Hmpf. Whatever. We should indeed stop sullying ourselves with your company.”

The group walked away.

“I’m so jealous,” suddenly stated Hayner. “The world would be much easier if I had your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“You know, for intimidating people,” explained Pence.

“I don’t get it.”

“Man, you’re dense today”, answered an exasperated Hayner. “The way your irises flash when you’re angry. I assure you it’s pretty effective.”

“Yeah,” added Pence. “The golden color is already pretty unsettling in itself, and the flash is really the icing of the cake. Makes you shiver.”

“I always wondered how that was possible,” said Olette. “Never thought golden eyes could happen naturally.”


End file.
